


Soon

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: New kid is dating Kenny while everyone doesnt know.*everyone is basically adults now, but not the little siblings*





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> We die like men, no bata.
> 
> New kid is whoever you want them to be

Chuckling softly, Heidi was showing me her messages from the girls group chat. But seeing how everyone was talking about everyones else's ass, from plush to fuckable. It brought some mental images. 

 

“Seriously though, Douchebag. If you had to date anyone who would it be?” Hearing her sigh to me, I knew this was going to a long day. Or at least a very long morning. 

 

Turning my eyes away from Heidi's face, I thought of all my friends. Rolling with the idea of dating some of them only made me completely unsure. However there were a few I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with. Releasing a breath, I bring my attention back to Heidi. “Well I already kind of dated Scott but that was middle school. I wouldn't mind dating him, however I would say probably Kenny, Scott, Kyle, or even Stan.”

 

“Hell, maybe even Wendy but I do have at least one problem with that. However Stan clearly has some kind of depression which I know I wouldn't be able to handle his and mine together. So that will be a no. Kyle, similar to his mother also some other things,... yeah no.” 

 

Getting up from the steel chairs, I began a simple stretches over my shoulders and legs. Closing my eyes, I continued thinking a little bit more, pulling my lips in my mouth, I needed to think something else. 

 

“Scott is a sweet person, I have no problem dating him, but I don't think he is ready for something like that.” 

 

Rolling my shoulders, making slow motions, focusing on the muscles retracting. Breathing nice and slow,  moving swiftly I began my yoga poses. 

 

“Lastly Kenny. Dear god, you're just opening a file cabinet. Generally when I wish to date any dude, I'm looking for morals, personality, and acceptance. Because I know I will change from bi to pan or the other way around. And I need someone to accept that. But generally morals are the highest ground to win me over.” 

 

Swiftly, on the floor, I started some simple little light stretches. Holding myself for a minute, and try to move on the next thing. Rolling my shoulders again, I gently roll my neck as the tension from my shoulders increase and decrease. With each roll, it feels like I'm shaking off all my stress. 

 

“Kenny has very high morals, sure he might play naughty, but when something is wrong Kenny will try to fix that problem. Not only that but he is sweet, sure he can speak the dirtiest thoughts that roll out of his mouth. But he is a good dude, just not in a way that everyone thinks of.” 

 

I really have had much thought when thinking of them, or why. Correct that, Kenny and Scott already got my vote of dating me. As I continued my exercise, Heidi moved behind me and slowly started to follow my movements. 

 

Seeing her look health like herself, before Cartman, was a beautiful sight. And I'm still grateful that I am considered a friend to her. 

 

It was a very long healing for her, but it was worth every step of the way. I could see her shoulder shaking, I knew she was making fun of me or someone else. Turning my attention away from her, I saw what had amused Heidi. 

 

David and Kyle who must’ve entered in here later in the afternoon. Seeing them dance to something clearly spanish since David has the biggest grin on his face. Kyle looks so red that it could be a new shade. 

 

Chuckling lightly with Heidi, she still seemed to follow my movement. Shrugging off the two prettiest boys from my mind, we went back training ourselves. Thats was the plan until someone on their knees started hugging me from behind. Seeing their little hands wrapped around me, I turn my head a little bit to see a small pig tail of dirty brown hair. Snuffling out my laughter, I gave Karen a backwards hug. 

 

“How's the loveliest little Karen doing?” Hear her ting giggles made my heart nearly crush under. She stopped hugging me as she walked back over in front of me. Seeing her cute little smile, I gave one of my own. 

 

She began talking about her day, and seeing her talk a bit with her hands, I could see medical tape wrapped around her wrist. Curiously, I ask her. But it had damped the mood. 

 

Smiling softly, I pulled in a hug and I whispered, “Who needs to be stabbed?” 

 

Hearing her soft gasp, Heidi pulled out her knife and stated lowly, “Who the fuck harmed our little Karen?” Internally I agreed with her, but Karen jumped out of my lap and began to convince Heidi to drop this. And that it was an accident, but not everything is as it seems. 

 

Without much thinking, I pulled Karen in my arms and started to stand. Having her in my arms, I asked her what she would like to eat and if she wanted to invite her friends. 

 

Seeing her eyes light up like christmas lights, her smile so wide I could swear that her cheeks must’ve hurt. Without a single thought, I carried Karen on my shoulders and left, waving goodbye to Heidi, we head through HQ’s many rooms until we were in the dorms area. 

 

Opening my room, I gently placed Karen down as she talked rapidly to her two friends for a sleepover. I started pulling out Karen’s favorite recipe. Chuckling lightly, she was looking through my CD collection to see what they will like. Having everything out, I heard a little sound, something small and laughing. Knowing who it was, Ike and Ruby rushed in my room, jumping on my bed just to hug Karen. 

 

Ruby before jumping on my bed has closed the door. Knowing well that this will be the only good time to begin any movies without my two loud neighbors. Luckily though, Cartman, Kyle, Wendy, and Clyde was out on a mission. A level 6 fight, not a really difficult fight, but both Kyle and Wendy need to lead the other two through the fight so they won't die. It will be a long day for them. 

 

As Ruby, Ike, and Karen snuggle up under the sheets as they watch through my movie collection. Making fun of certain movies whenever they play or even their ironic music. By the time I was roughly finished it was somehow six pm. Giving them their own food, they talked through some parts, sometimes over exaggerating certain parts of the movie. Which did bring us our own laughter. 

 

When everyone did what they needed to do, I got them to eventually sleep in my bed. As silence stretched through the night, carefully tip toeing over to the door, I watched the kids sleep peacefully. Opening the door, I bumped into someone's chest. Surprised by the sudden rough contact, I looked up to see Mysterion. 

 

Or Kenny, either way I chuckled lightly. Seeing his eyes wander away from me as he looks at the kids sleeping. Knowing he was gone for two days doing a level 2 mission, those generally take more than a day. Moving back, I let him in my room. Besides the leader did warn us about certain rooms being closed for some shitty pranks. 

 

And least surprising, Kenny’s room was on the list. Not just that, but I checked the time and saw it was past eight pm. Deciding against my little plan, I trudge lightly back inside my room as I pulled out the rest of the leftovers. 

 

Turning my attention back to him, I curled my finger repeated, letting him get the message. Seeing him close my door, he stride over to the small table, that I happened to own. Once he got close enough, I pushed him down on one of the chairs.

 

“Good evening Kenny, how's your day?” 

 

“My day is better knowing where Karen is. Yours, partner?” 

 

“Better, also I cooked Karen's favorite. Eat up and the boss said certain rooms got badly damaged. Yours was on the list.”

 

“Damaged? Shit.”

 

“Yeah,-” I walked over to the microwave with the cold food, “I also have a spare set of your clothes if you hop in the shower. But that's after you eat.” Without much thought, once I set it to a minute, I walked over to where the kids were and opened a small drawer with the said spare clothes. 

 

Pulling it out along with some fresh underwear, I gently close the drawer and handed the clothes on the little nightstand next to the bed. Seeing him pull out the semi warm food and taking his bite, I started getting out extra blanket and pillows for Kenny and I. Before changing the small futon to a bed, I felt him wrapped his hands around my body, pulling me into a hug. 

 

Turning myself, with little effort, I pull Kenny’s hood down, see his untamed hair overlap his domino mask. But his blue eyes shine through my semi dark room, I eventually wrap my arms around him. 

There wasn't anything to say to each other. Our presence was enough to enjoy the silence. But softly, he moved me to little slow dance in my little cramped living-bedroom room, softly he hummed a little tune as we danced. 

 

He slowly entranced me into the soft movements, he way he holds himself, how he could easily stride over to this little room and hold so much. How his cape could find a way to hold me. And his gorgeous blue eyes. Mesmerizing blue gems could easily captivate me into his own silent story. 

 

It was a surprise how I didn't fall in love with him as a kid, but now I'm glad I didn't beat around the bush with him. Sure it was difficult to find my words to share with him. Hell even to this day, I seem to forget my words.

 

As we quietly danced a bit longer, he eventually stopped dead center of my room. Raising my eyebrows to him, giving him an amused look, I twirled him to the bathroom and tapped his ass. Seeing his little jump, he gave me a smoldering look, but his eyes gave me so much to do to him, but the kids were here and I can't do them. 

 

Pointing over to the bathroom, he nodded and went without much of a fight. Nodding my head, I started messing with the futon. 

 

Without much struggle, I lay down on my futon, listening to the shower run and the soft puffs of air from the kids. Using the pillow to hold my head, I softly sing a really old song. 

 

As I sang through, I could hear the shower shut off what felt like a minute. But hearing his somewhat sweet voice sing with me, I saw him stood over my futon. Moving over, he laid down next to me as we sang the lyrics. 

 

When the song was over, I felt him kiss my face as we lay next to each other. Smiling softly, I gave him the most lazed but extremely soft kiss on his neck. Rolling my eyes, we eventually slept through what was felt of our night.

 

_ -time skip-  _

 

When I woke up, I looked over to see Kenny was somewhat on top of me. Softly, I raked my fingers in his hair, gently making swirls and circles, knowing how he will slowly wake up. Without thinking, I slowly untangle myself from his lanky but somewhat muscular limbs. 

 

As I meandered in my really small kitchen, I start cooking something small, and immediately made coffee. As the eggs cooked, I heard him getting up from the futon and slinked his arms around me. Snickering as he mumbled about something. Turning to face him, I gently place a soft kiss on his forehead. 

 

Seeing the coffee was finished, I whisk myself from his arms as I poured us both some coffee. Handing one of the cup to him, he sat himself down on the chair. Hearing occasional sips here and there, I finished a little bit of breakfast between us until the kids needed to wake up. 

 

Setting everything down, I soon sat near Kenny as he looked through the yesterday paper. Rolling my eyes, I ate as he flicker the page and drank his coffee in silence. Seeing the paper laying down on the table, his fingers delicately arranged themselves underneath my face as he tenderly pulled my face to his. 

 

Feeling his lips on mine, it was fantastic. Well almost, feeling his smirk, I decided that I needed a plan to get rid of that smile of his. Delicately I bit his lower lip, as I stare into his eye, silently challenging him to a kiss battle. Seeing his eyes diligently watching me, I saw his expression morphed into amusement but definitely sinful. 

 

Carefully moving myself into his lap, we semi fought, tongues clashing for the thrill, hearts racing, I could feel the air leaving my lungs faster than I could replace them. It was a dangerous tie until I won victorious in the thrilling battle. Hearing him chuckle under me, I could tell if our bosses don't let him have vacation today, then I was going to recommend that he and I get ourselves a very needed break.


End file.
